Young Love
by Nikkojin27
Summary: Love is in the air at the Fairy Tail guild and a thirteen year old Romeo develops feelings for Wendy, but he's too nervous to do anything about them. It's too bad that neither of them know that the feeling is mutual. RomeoxWendy very little GajeelxLevy/NatsuxLucy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.

. . .

She was so pretty to him. The way her dark blue hair draped across her shoulders. The way she was always smiling and happy. He didn't care if she was flat chested even though she always gets so worked up over it.

Romeo smiled just thinking about it, he caught himself staring at Wendy from across the guild. He thought it rude to do so, but that didn't matter at the moment. He just wanted to get a chance to look into her beautiful brown eyes. Even if she saw him staring, it would only be for a second and then he'd glance away. Or at least that was his plan. It was too bad Wendy had her back turned to him.

She was speaking with Lisanna and Lucy as usual. He felt that today would end differently than all of the other days. Continuing to stare at the young girl he sighed.

Wendy's ear moved, hearing the love struck kid sigh she finally turned around and saw Romeo with his hand on his cheek. He was glancing off elsewhere, but soon looked back in her direction.

They locked eyes from across the room and Romeo straightened up. He kept glancing in every direction but hers, and kept looking back.

_Darn it, _he thought_, I'm blushing. She's gonna think I'm such a wimp!_ Romeo fully turned his body around so that she wouldn't see him like that, only to find the iron dragon slayer looking at him and smirking.

Lifting his head up Gajeel looked over in Wendy's direction. "Hey Romeo, she's still looking at you." Exclaimed the eldest dragon slayer. He snickered.

_Ugh Gajeel_, thought Romeo rolling his eyes, _He's always bothering me for some reason. _Romeo's frustration at the older mage almost took his attention away from the matter at hand. To bad it was only for the moment.

Romeo turned back around and just as his friend had said the twelve year old girl was still staring at him only this time she was smiling. Romeo was so embarrassed that he started sliding down farther into his chair until his whole body was almost all the way under the table he was sitting at.

Wendy giggled and turned back around in her chair gleaming. Looking up at the two older girls she was speaking to before and they were looking at her like they knew something that she didn't. So Wendy averted her eyes and blushed.

_How embarrassing_, she thought.

Suddenly Carla appeared. She got up onto the table and brushed herself off. "Ugh, I'm getting tired of that cat flirting with me almost every day." She said with annoyance in her voice. Carla looked over at her friend Wendy. Seeing her and the other two girls in awkward silence she decided to speak up to break it.

"What's wrong Wendy?"

Wendy's head turned towards her exceed companion and her face got even more red. "Oh! No Carla it's nothing." She replied.

Carla looked over in the direction that the two older girls were staring and saw the Conbolt boy slumped down in his chair as far as he could possibly be, his left hand up against his forehead, as if an attempt to hid his identity.

Carla shook her head and sighed in frustration. She couldn't have Wendy getting love struck when there was important matters at hand. Especially not with that trouble making "mini Natsu".

"Are you angry with me?" asked the sky dragon slayer with a concerned tone in her voice.

Carla held up her paws and sighed. "No Wendy it isn't that. . ." her voice trailed off as she began to slip deep into thought.

Wendy got up from her seat and brushed herself off. Gesturing towards the request board she said, "Come on Carla lets go get a job."

Wendy was nervous, although she couldn't find a logical reason to be. _What was that just now,_ she thought, _Romeo and I, we just-. _Her train of though was interrupted as she remembered that her attention needed to be on the matter at hand.

Letting her eyes wander across the board Wendy saw a job that caught her eye. It was a fairly easy job, but a job no less. Putting the paper in Carla's face she put on a smile. Already forgetting about the past events she began to speak.

"Come on Carla let's do this job!"

Carla took the paper from Wendy's hands and began reading it aloud

"_Needs a wizard to find a lost family item from the mountains." _

That's all that the paper said. Even so, Carla nodded her head in approval and the two went to go get details and permission to go from Mirajane. Which they get and they leave the guild at once.

Gajeel was still snickering at Romeo for being such a wimp. Sometime after the core of the guild returned from Tenrou island, Gajeel had developed a soft spot for Romeo, just as Romeo had developed a crush on Wendy. He admired Romeo's determination for strengthening his magic, but of course he would never say that out loud. He had too much pride.

Gajeel walked over to the table that Romeo was sitting at and grabbed a chair. Turning it backwards he sat down and rested his arms on the head.

Romeo had his arms crossed, resting them on the table, with his head down in shame.

"Just go talk to her squirt it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it.

Romeo lifted his head up and met his eyes with Gajeel's. Eyebrows narrowed, he gave a sly smile.

"Says the guy that can barely even talk to Le-."

"Shut up," yelled Gajeel, "And how do you even know about that?"

Romeo stared at the back of his palm and narrowed his eyes more. "I hear things," replied the fire mage, "And besides it isn't that hard to tell that you like her." Almost singing the last part Romeo sat up straight.

He let his mind wander for the moment, only thinking about _her_. Not about Levy, but about Wendy. Romeo always caught himself staring at her. Not on purpose he was always so. . . distracted by her. Ever since she came back from the S-class wizard exam he had had feelings for her.

Why wasn't I like this before the whole incident? He asked himself. Shaking his head he realized it was because he was a six year old with little interest in females. Shrugging his shoulders Romeo began to try to picture his crush.

"Hmm."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "What are ya thinking about now?"

Romeo looked up at the older Fairy Tail mage and shook his head. "N-Nothing Gajeel." His face almost darkened, realizing that the part of Wendy he could remember best was the back of her head. Romeo never talked to that often Wendy because he was, as Gajeel said, a wimp.

Romeo hit his head down on the table, growling in frustration. He narrowed his eyes so far that he was afraid his eyes might get stuck like that. Romeo lifted his head up once more, resting his chin on his arms. He glanced over at Gajeel, who was just staring at him with a blank expression plastered on his face.

Romeo sighed as he slowly got up from his chair. "Whatever." He said slowly walking away from the table and out of the door to the guild.

Macao looked up from his drink* and gave his attention to his son's location.

"Where're ya goin' son?" he asked.

Romeo looked back with a serious expression on his face and replied, "Home."

. . .

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Was it too short? Could it be better? Anything! I love constructive criticism and flame if that's your style because I don't care for flamers.

*Don't worry it wasn't alcohol or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.

. . .

Romeo sat at the foot of his bed staring out of his window. He still hadn't gotten over the day's events.

_I wonder how Wendy is going on her job_, he thought. His eyes widened and Romeo smacked his forehead, letting his hand slide down his face.

"What am I saying," he asked himself, "Wendy is a dragon slayer and a terrific one at that. Besides she wouldn't take a dangerous job without the help of Natsu or one of the others."

He collapsed onto his bed and rolled over on his side. He sighed as his eyes began to close. Romeo fell into a deep, deep, sleep.

. . .

_Walking through long winding passages Romeo felt as if he would never get out the maze. Not knowing how he even got in there he tried to navigate out, but could not. A familiar face began to appear at the boundary of one of the passages. Romeo walked towards that person and his eyes widened, seeing familiar blue hair and tiny fangs that marked the tips of a smile._

"_Wendy?" he called out._

"_Romeo?" a voice echoed back to him. It was Wendy it had to be._

"_Wendy!" yelled the teenage boy, running towards his person of interest._

_Suddenly the ground began to crumble underneath Romeo. He was just inches away from Wendy at he cried out in agony. He was almost there. Wendy extended his hand in attempt to catch him._

"_Romeo grab my hand!" she yelled._

_The earth's crumbling surface was already catching up to him and he tried to grab her and their fingers touched. As Romeo slipped from her grasp. As Wendy slipped from his grass. He fell into a dark, and frightening abyss calling out her name._

"_Wendy!"_

. . .

Romeo violently awoke from his slumber. Breathing heavy, he looked at the clock on his wall. _Aw crap_, he thought to himself, _I'm supposed to be at the guild by now. I promised Natsu that I'd go on a mission with him!_

He jolted from his bed an ran to his closet for a pair of fresh clothes, although on the way Romeo stepped on a lego.

"Ouch!" he screamed in pain. He held his foot and began hopping around. This time he made it to his closet, but hit it's door on his head. Falling backwards Romeo forgot to catch himself, and hurt his back because of the momentum.

He closed his eyes and the opened them again. Sighing in frustration Romeo got back up and brushed himself off.

"I probably shouldn't be so hasty." he said, thinking aloud.

However he very quickly put on his clothes and rushed out of his house door. Still putting his vest on, he looked down for a split second and put both arms in to it.

"Ah, that's better." said Romeo. Still running at top speed, he lifted his head up and saw a very tall man in his way. His eyes widened as he moved his body so that he didn't the scary looking man. Once accomplished Romeo gave a sigh of relief knowing that the Fairy Tail building was just up ahead.

He busted open the door to the guild.

"Romeo!" everyone yelled.

"What took you so long?" asked Gray.

Romeo was gasping for air, trying to find the breath to speak.

"I was- and then- There was- and now."

Gray patted the younger mage on the back, causing Romeo to stumble forward a bit.

"Sorry kid, but if you're looking for Natsu you're out of luck. He got tired of waiting and left just a little while ago." replied the exhibitionist. Romeo fell face forward on the ground, causing Gray to flinch a bit.

"Ah! Romeo are you okay?" Gray asked.

Romeo spoke with his face still on the floor. "mffhm hfhfmm, fmf mfhhf." Gray raised an eyebrow. "Uh sorry, I didn't catch that." He replied.

Romeo lifted his face off of the ground and put his head at an angle so that his elder could hear him.

"What I said was, I'm just tired is all."

Gray nodded and left Romeo on the ground.

"Gray!" yelled Lucy.

"What?" he asked.

"So you're just gonna leave him lying on the ground like that! At least help him up!"

Gray opened his mouth and lifted his index finger. He had a "Why didn't I think of that" moment and turned back around to help the kid.

He sat Romeo up at a table and let his head bang against it.

"Ah!" Gray yelled in shock.

He and Lucy were panicking now.

"Lucy is he dead?" He yelled

"I'm not sure are his eyes open?" Lucy yelled back at him.

Gray yanked Romeo's head up by his hair. His eyes were open, but they were in a daze, but he was making incoherent sounds. Understandable or not, they were still noises.

The two elder mages let out a breath.

"Good he's alive." Gray said, letting go of Romeo's hair who once again had his head smacked against the table.

Gray and Lucy started panicking again, as Wendy came into the guild with Carla. Everyone giving them a warm welcome of course, everyone except for Gray. He ran over to Wedy and yanked her towards Lucy and Romeo.

"Quick Wendy, heal him!" he yelled.

Wendy stepped back a bit and stared attentively at Romeo and then straightened her back.

"Why would you want me to do that?" she asked, looking now at Lucy who had her face buried in the palm of her hand.

"Gray. Why would you bring Wendy into this?" she asked.

Gray just narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you ask why? Can't you see Wendy? We accidentally killed him!"

Wendy held up her hands. "Calm down Gray, you didn't kill him. He is probably just really exhausted. He's so alive that you could just douse some water on him, but-."

Gray was gone before Wendy could even finish her sentence.

He ran to Juvia and picked up her hand. "Juvia I need you!" exclaimed Gray with urgency in his voice. Her eyes widened.

"Gray-sama." She swooned, passing out. He picked up Juvia and said, "Oh-no! Juvia what's wrong."

Wendy just looked over, shook her head, and sighed.

Lucy walked over to another table and grabbed a small glass of water. She dumped it out on Romeo's head as he shot straight up. Still pretty dazed he looked around.

"Whoa what happened?" he asked. Looking straight ahead he saw Wendy staring at him and smiling.

"I'm glad to see that you're still alive." she said, giggling.

He allowed himself to blush and looked away. He heard Wendy giggling some more and she said, "Gray thought he killed you." He looked up at the ceiling and tried to remember the events that occurred before he passed out.

He started chuckling, until it broke out into a laugh. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Wendy.

"I bet that was hilarious." He told Wendy as they both looked over towards the direction of the ice mage.

She chuckled, "Actually, it was kinda funny."

"Juvia wake up!" Gray said, shaking the unconscious rain woman.

Wendy and Romeo both grew silent and looked back at each other, they both began to laugh. Calming down they both wiped the tears from their eyes and sighed.

"I love this guild." They both replied simultaneously. Looking back at each other they both blushed and turned their attention to the walls.

Lucy just smiled and shook her head. _When are they going to realize. . ._

. . .

A/N: That's it for this chapter I really hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

. . .

Wendy walked along the sidewalk of the city of Magnolia with her friend Carla.

"Do you have a crush that Conbolt boy?"

Wendy fell over in shock. That question came out of nowhere. Getting back up and brushing herself off Wendy raised an eyebrow. Carla was usually very interested in anything that happened in Wendy's life and very nosy about it too, but she had never asked a question like that before.

"What are you talking about Carla? Why would you think something like that?" asked the sky dragon slayer.

Carla put her paws on her hips. "Because," she began, "You usually get all nervous when you speak to him and blush."

"I do?" asked Wendy, as she began walking again.

The lady exceed shook her head. "Yes. You do Wendy." she replied with an exasperated tone.

Wendy put her index finger on her chin and began thinking. Looking up at the sky she thought even harder. "Well I guess I've never thought about it Carla." she replied.

_Do I like Romeo_, she asked herself. Wendy shook her head and continued thinking. _No I can't like Romeo he's so- so-. What is wrong with him? I can't find anything wrong, but everyone has a flaw right?_

"Wendy!" yelled Carla.

The young dragon slayer was taken aback by her friend's harsh tone. Carla lowered her head and sighed. "I was just trying to get your attention. You seemed so distant and I had been calling your name for a while." she explained.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. . ."replied Wendy, her voice trailing off.

Carla narrowed her eyes and looked at Wendy, as if she was attempting to read her mind. Sadly though she couldn't do that, the exceed could only look into the future.

"You're doing it again Wendy."

Wendy shook her head, trying to snap herself out of her trance. "Never mind Carla," she said, "Let's go." Gesturing forward, Wendy continued on, leaving her furry friend very suspicious.

. . .

Romeo sat at the guild's bar with a notebook and a pencil. He wasn't really doing anything. He wasn't writing, nor was he drawing. His pencil was just making marks on the paper. Romeo's head rested on his left hand as his right hand was making marks on paper.

Mirajane walked by him and smiled. "What do you have there Romeo?"

"Pencil. Paper." He replied, not really in the mood to talk.

"Well. . . what're you doing with it?" she urged on.

He glanced up at Mira without moving his head, and glanced back down at the notebook. His hand stopped moving as he sighed. Narrowing his eyes he stared hard at the marks he had made. As if they meant something at all.

"I- I'm not- sure. . ." he replied. Romeo lifted his head up and saw the white haired woman staring at him with barely even a grin on her face.

He jumped down from the stool he was sitting on and walked towards the request board, to look for a job. He needed a hard job that would help clear his head and yet it couldn't be too hard. After all he was only thirteen.

After finding the perfect job Romeo grabbed it, and went back over to the bar. Holding it up he looked back over at Mirajane.

"Can I do this job, but can you save it so that I can do it tomorrow?" he asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "Romeo I'm not really allowed to do that, but maybe just this once. . ." she replied.

Romeo almost smiled and said, "Thanks Mira." He then went back to scribbling in a notebook.

After a few minutes Mirajane tapped his hand, trying to get his attention.

Without looking up Romeo said, "Yeah?"

Mirajane gestured towards the back of the guild. "You should take Wendy with you on that job."

Romeo choked on air and began coughing. Once he stopped he put his hand on the table and looked over in Wendy's direction. She was speaking with Gray and Juvia. It didn't look like anything serious though, and of course she was with Carla. Wendy was almost always with Carla.

. . .

Wendy looked up from her seat to see Romeo with a piece of paper in his hand. He lifted it up so that she could see it and poked his head out from behind it so that he could speak with her.

"Wendy I know you just got back from a job not too long ago, but I was wondering if you could go on this job with me." he said.

She took the paper from him and looked at it carefully. "Romeo this is a defeating monsters type job. I'm not as strong as you are, I would just be a tag along." she replied, handing Romeo back the paper.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not that strong and besides, you're pretty strong too and smart so you'd keep me from doing something stupid."

Wendy smiled, "Okay I'll come with you."

"Wendy you can't go on that job with Romeo! It's far too dangerous for you." Carla butted into their conversation.

Wendy narrowed her eyes and turned to face Carla. "He thinks I'm strong enough so why can't you Carla?"

Carla pointed her finger at the young girl and said, "I never said you weren't strong enough, I just don't think that it's safe enough to go out on a job that requires the defeat of monsters." She now had her finger pointed at Romeo.

"And you. You shouldn't be taking Wendy on jobs like these. She could get hurt."

Romeo stared at the cat with his eyes narrowed. Pointing his finger right back at the exceed. "Look here," he started, "Wendy is a much more capable girl than you give her credit for. You still treat her like the little girl that you met years ago, but she's grown since then. Besides, I would never let anything happen to Wendy. She's a Fairy Tail wizard, and one of my friends."

Carla crossed her arms. "Hmph. Fine, but I oppose of this completely."

Romeo shrugged his shoulders and began walking towards the door. "Fine," he said, "If you feel so strongly then don't come." He felt a tugging at his arm. He turned around and saw Wendy's big brown eyes staring at him.

"Romeo, I need to talk to you."

. . .

A/N: Alright that was this week's chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review, I love to know what people think.

I'm not sure when the next update will be because I'm currently on vacation, but I do know that it will be sometime this week or early next week.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.

. . .

Romeo lay down in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about what Wendy had told him just a little while ago. _Wow I never would've believed_, he thought. He put his hand on his stomach and began to feel it move slowly up and down.

He liked to do that often. Whenever Romeo felt stressed out or angry, he would sit in his bed, hand or hands rested on his tummy and he would feel himself breathe. However he was neither of that tonight. Romeo was so excited that he felt the need to calm himself down.

He let out a long extended breath, closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Tomorrow," he said to himself, "Tomorrow it'll be just me and Wendy on a job. I'm sure we'll be fine." He rolled over onto his side and let himself fall asleep.

. . .

Pacing back and forth in her room Wendy was worried. _What if all of the things Carla said are right_, she thought to herself, _What if I'm really not ready. _Suddenly she remembered.

She remembered what she had told Romeo and slowly began to sit down on her bed. Her chin was rested on her hand. Wendy fell backwards and let her arms extend out.

"Why on earth did I tell him that secret?" she asked herself.

Suddenly Wendy shot straight up and put both hands on her cheeks. "Oh-no," she exclaimed, "What if he uses it to blackmail me into doing something really bad." She lay back down on the bed, "Well it isn't that bad of a secret, but it's still a secret nonetheless."

_Besides_, she thought, _Romeo would never do anything like that. I've got to trust him anyways. Tomorrow it'll just be me and him, on a job, together, alone…_

"Maybe I should've taken Carla's advice." She told herself, shaking her head almost immediately afterwards. "No. I've got to show her that I can do things on my own."

Wendy pulled the covers over her body and turned on her side. _I should get some rest if I'm gonna try something new tomorrow._

. . .

Romeo shot up out of his bed. He felt completely refreshed from the time he spent sleeping. He looked at his clock and figured that he may actually be on time today. Unlike the time he spent racing to the guild to try and help Natsu on his mission.

He put on his clothes and walked out the door. On his way out he saw his father eating breakfast.

"He Romeo," said Macao, "You're heading out to the guild already?"

He smiled, "Yeah dad, I've got a job with Wendy today and I'd rather not be late."

Macao raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter in his chair. "You and Wendy. . . have been getting along quite well. Wouldn't you say?"

Romeo's eyes widened and he held up his hands. "Dad. Are you trying to imply something?" Romeo already had enough trouble as it is. He didn't need more people finding out that he liked Wendy in _that way._

"No. I'm just saying that you two are getting along quite well. I never said anything more than that." replied Macao.

Romeo rolled his eyes and stepped out the door smirking. "Whatever dad." he replied, closing the door behind him.

Romeo began walking to the guild, his pace getting faster with each stride he took. Today he felt confident, like he could jump from a high building and survive with no injuries. He entered the door to the guild with a huge smile on his face and sat down at a table where Juvia and Gray were sitting.

In a daze, Romeo rested his head down on his arm, which happened to be carefully placed on the table.

"You sure seem to be excited about that job that you have with Wendy today."

Romeo snapped out of his trance and looked over at Gray, who was giving him a sly grin. Romeo narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips a little bit. "Don't look at me like that," he said, "I'm just… really excited to finally be going on a job. And that's it. No more, no less."

Gray held up his hands in defense and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, Alright. I'm just sayin' that you and Wendy would make a really cute couple."

Romeo turned his head to face the wall and blushed.

"Juvia agrees with Gray-sama." He heard.

He turned his head back towards the water element mage, and gave her a blank stare.

"Juvia likes the idea of you and Wendy being a couple. It makes her smile just thinking about it." She replied, pressing the palms of her hands to her cheeks. Romeo raised an eyebrow, "But how can you be so excited about it if it isn't even your relationship?"

Gray leaned forward once more to answer the boy's question. "Don't think about it too hard Romeo, it's a girl thing," he explained. "Right Juvia?" asked Gray looking over towards his admirer only to find that she was hugging her knees, facing the wall, repeating, "Gray-sama does not approve of Juvia's thinking."

"I never said that!" he yelled in exasperation.

Romeo sat for what seemed like forever, watching the doors to the guild. _What if she doesn't come_, he thought. _What if she forgets about me or decides to listen to Carla_.

Suddenly a blue haired little girl walks in that looks like she's looking for someone. As Romeo looks closer, he realizes that the girl is indeed Wendy, ready for the job she has with him.

"Wendy?" Romeo asks in almost a whispered voice.

Whispered or not Wendy's dragon like sense of hearing picked up his voice and she moved her eyes in the direction of the young Conbolt. She smiled at him, causing his heart to melt. She moved towards where Romeo was sitting, his heart beating faster with every step she took. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Looking towards the ground he felt ashamed, until he saw two feet stop in front of him.

Romeo looked up and saw Wendy's smiling face. "Come on Romeo, we don't want to be late for the job do we?" she said with obvious delight in her voice. _You would've thought that she would be way more depressed after the fight she had with Carla, _thought Romeo, _but_ _I guess Wendy just likes to take other people's feelings into consideration._

Suddenly two doors flew open as everyone looked towards the front of the guild.

"Where is he!" a pink headed figure yelled.

Romeo saw immediately what was about to happen and hid instinctively behind Wendy.

Natsu walked up to them and stared at Wendy. He pointed his finger directly at her face as if she wouldn't understand who he was speaking to. "Can you please move aside for a sec." he asked.

Wendy did as she was told, but the person that Natsu was looking for wasn't there.

"Hey fire breather!" yelled a certain iron mage. Natsu turned his head and saw Gajeel leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "The kid's right here." he replied pointing under a table.

"Thanks a lot!" yelled Romeo looking at his elder. However when he looked back towards Natsu and noticed that he just happened to be stand in front of the table.

"Oh. Hi Natsu." Romeo said with a hesitant tone in his voice.

He got up from under the table as he and the fire dragon slayer began to have a stare down. Most of the other guild members began to watch this stare down to see who was the one to crack first. Although most of them knew who was going to lose.

Suddenly Natsu shut his eyes and exhaled. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Romeo yelled back.

"I asked you if you would come on a job with me and you blew me off!" explained Natsu.

"You were the one who left without even waiting long enough!" yelled the adolescent wizard.

"Whatever. You owe me anyways. Now you have to come on a job with me!"

"I would," started Romeo grabbing Wendy's wrist and heading towards the front of the guild, "However, me and Wendy have a job together. Bye!"

And they were gone.

Natsu walked over to a table where Lucy was sitting and slouched in one of the seats.

"I just don't get it Luce." He said, using the nickname he gave her.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and started to speak, but instead she decided to let her friend talk.

"Why would Romeo rather go on a job with Wendy, than go on a job with me?" he asked

This question made her giggle a little bit. Natsu was totally clueless sometimes. Everyone else in the guild could see it.

"Natsu, its young love. They're falling for each other. It happens to everybody." She explained.

He squinted his eyes and stared at the blonde for a while. He rose his finger up to meet her face and asked, "Who do you love Lucy?"

She was taken aback at his question. Not once in her life did she ever expect Natsu to ask her that. She quickly felt blood rose to her cheeks.

"What's wrong with your face Lucy? Is it hot in here or something? Because, I wouldn't notice."

"N-Nothing's wrong with my face Natsu. I don't know who I. . . love."

He turned around and started to walk away. "Well alright then Luce."

"Wait! Where are you going?" she yelled in surprise.

"I think you mean where we are going," replied Natsu turning around and smiling," I'm going to get a job and you would of course be my first choice."

At that comment they both blushed. Who knew that two other people's love could lead to a knew one? Too bad only one of the couples have a definite happy ending.

. . .

**A/N: **And on that note. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be writing a oneshot about Natsu and Lucy that branches off from this story, so if you like to know what happens to them read the oneshot when it comes out. Do not expect the updates of this story to be regular. School starts in two weeks and I still need to write four more chapters. I just don't want school to get in the way of my writing. Thanks for the positive response by the way, glad to know that you like the story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters.

. . .

As Romeo and Wendy rode the train to the job location they began to get strange looks. Although they were used to it, they both knew that it was because people found it odd for two kids to be riding the train alone. People only stopped staring once they saw the pre-teens' guild mark.

Wendy was staring out the window of the train. _I wonder if not listening to Carla's advice was a good idea or not, _she thought, _Don't get me wrong Romeo is a good friend and everything, but I've been friends with Carla for a longer amount of time._

Right after she thought that, almost as if he was able to read minds Romeo replied, "Don't worry Wendy, if anyone tries to hurt you they'll have to go through me first."

This comment made her smile. Natsu had said something like that to her before, but when Romeo said it, it sounded like he'd put more emotion into it.

The train began to slow down. And Wendy got even more anxious because she could see her partner ready to get up. Knowing this was their stop she tried calming herself down.

"Here," said Romeo handing Wendy a jacket, "I heard that the last time you were here that you were freezing to death so I brought you something to keep warm in."

She looked at her partner and out the window once more. Just as she had thought, they were at Hakobe Mountain. He was right, she couldn't stand the freezing could, but everyone else was tough enough to. At that point Wendy felt like she had to prove her worth and refuse the jacket. She didn't want to feel like she was being a nuisance to others. However Romeo only smile back at her and knew what she was trying to do.

"Take it. I don't want you to feel sick or anything, and besides, I'm a fire mage. I guess that means I'm warmer than others, so you can just sick close to me."

In the end Wendy ended up taking it. Even though she didn't want to be a burden to him, even more so she didn't want to cause Romeo to worry.

Immediately after they stepped of the train, the two children could feel the cold, windy, air rushing past their faces. It was already cold enough down at the base of the mountain, this left them wondering whether or not they were going to make a trek up.

There was no need to worry about that now though. First they needed find the person who the job belonged to.

"Alright, this is the house." explained Romeo knocking on the door.

The person answering the door was a female that looked not too much older than Wendy and Romeo. She had pale skin, and curly orange hair. Even though she wasn't that old, she had a look in her eyes as if she would be wiser than most people her age. Almost as if she'd experienced more that you could even imagine.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

Romeo stepped forward a little. "We're here for the job that you sent out."

"What makes you think that I sent that job request out?" she asked.

He got a little uncomfortable at that question and began to shift around a little.

This made the young girl giggle. "It's okay, I really am the one who sent that job out," she replied, "By the way, my name is Miku Kusheida."

This reply made Romeo sweat drop. _What is with this girl_, he thought to himself, _Does she enjoy watching kids like me squirm?_

"Show me you guild marks." continued Miku.

Romeo turned his left arm towards Miku as Wendy tuned her right arm towards the older girl.

"You're welcome to come inside if you'd like." She added.

Romeo began to look confused. He figured that she would just tell them the job details right here so he just stood there.

Miku sighed, "Because your friend over there looks like she's about to freeze to death."

Romeo looked over his shoulder at Wendy and saw that, even with the jacket that he gave her, she was still shaking and shivering like a Chihuahua.

Wendy and Romeo sat down on the couch together. They both looked around the house. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. It looked like it could hold at least four people before things began getting a little too crowded.

Miku was in the kitchen getting both Romeo and Wendy some hot chocolate. The people in the village near the mountain didn't really have too much of it in their house most of the time, but only because when you live in one place for a while you end up getting used to the climate.

She came back into the living room and handed the two wizards their drinks.

Romeo took a small sip from the cup of hot chocolate and asked, "So where are your parents?"

Miku suddenly got a distant, faraway look in her eyes. It was almost scary how fast her emotions changed in that moment. Finally she sighed and gave a serious looked to both Romeo and Wendy.

"That's why I've wanted some wizards to come here." she replied.

Both Fairy Tail mages looked a lot more serious than before, or at least as serious as you can look with hot chocolate in your hands, and listened to what the Miku.

. . .

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the past couple of months have been really hectic with school and things going on with my family. I may be able to upload the next chapter before November. I'm not making any promises about it though.


End file.
